


The Teen Titans Leverage AU

by Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Category: Leverage, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Taumatic Pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a <strike>hacker</strike> <strike>grifter</strike> Thief acquires an (former) Asset from Cadmus labs and accidentally gain a family in the bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teen Titans Leverage AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> This is an Audio Only work.

cover art by reena_jenkins

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TT_Lev%29%20_The%20Teen%20Titans%20Leverage%20AU_.mp3) | 9:25 | 11.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/teen-titans-leverage-au) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
